


Fools Rush In

by Thatoneguywhodoesthings



Category: Dad's Army
Genre: Don't know about this one, F/M, Just something I fancied trying, They'll probably get longer, This list of tags is longer than my chapters, first few chapters are pretty short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneguywhodoesthings/pseuds/Thatoneguywhodoesthings
Summary: Joe Walker rarely had a serious relationship lasting longer than a bag of chips, but, why? Was he capable of change, at all?Trudy Innes, the youngest child of the owner of a furniture shop with barely any stock, and even less customers, wanted him to change so desperately. She wanted to see the real Joe Walker. Could she?





	1. Chapter 1

Joe was having a decidedly average day. Almost boring, and positively exhausting, as his young apprentice had managed to land himself a prison sentence, so Joe was making all of his deliveries himself.  
However, he realised that his day was about to get better. His last delivery of the day was to the Innes family's struggling furniture shop, down the road. That doesn't sound so amazing on it's own, of course, but Joe's reason for being so thrilled about it was Trudy. The youngest Innes child, at just 22, and the only girl. Tall and willowy, with mousy brown hair, and eyes of a similar shade.  
The fact is, Trudy and Joe were almost an item. They'd been out about 5 times, and usually ended up back at Joe's, naturally.  
Joe wouldn't dream of taking advantage, of course. Not of someone quite so young as her. It was all Trudy's idea. But, he certainly wasn't complaining!  
He picked up the delivery, locked up his workshop, and left, whistling cheerfully.

When he reached his destination, he found Trudy herself closing up the shop.  
Trudy, hearing the bell signalling his arrival, uttered a distracted, “Sorry, we're just closing.”  
Joe wrapped his arms around her waist, from behind, and murmured, “Package for Trudy Innes.”  
Trudy chuckled, “Joe! What if my parents see? What if my brothers see?”  
Joe shrugged, “I can handle them, I'm a Cockney.”  
Trudy rolled her eyes, fondly, and placed the package behind the counter.  
Joe smiled, ''And, something for you.” holding up a silver necklace, and swinging it, casually.  
Trudy, unable to take her eyes off it, breathed, “Oh, Joe... That must have cost a fortune.”  
Joe grinned, “Worth it for you.”  
Trudy frowned, “But, didn't we both say this'll never last?”  
Joe said, “Yeah, well, maybe I've changed my mind.”  
Trudy raised an eyebrow, “And your entire reputation with it, if you truly mean that.”  
Joe grinned, wickedly, “We'll see. You gonna put this on, or what?”  
Trudy's lips twitched, “The neighbours'll talk.”  
Joe said, “They do very little else, darling. They lead sad little lives.”  
“I'll wear it later.” Trudy promised. “I can't risk it right now. I'll have to think of a cover story as to how I got it.”  
“Does it have to be so complicated?” Joe sighed.  
Trudy smiled, sadly, “I'm afraid so. When can we go out again?”  
Joe said, “Well, I'm on parade tonight... How does tomorrow sound.”  
“Perfect.” Trudy purred.  
She kissed Joe, and backed away, “Someone's coming. You'd better go.”  
Joe nodded, and made a hasty exit.  
Trudy watched him leave, with a small smile.  
“Are you not finished yet? Is little Trudy daydreaming again?” a low voice teased.  
Trudy reddened, and turned away from the window, “Oh, shut up, William.”  
The oldest Innes brother grinned, and ruffled her hair, “Someone's touchy.”  
Of all the brothers, it simply had to be William. 28 and immature, with a love of teasing his siblings.  
John wouldn't tease, but, he would most likely kill Joe on sight. He was 26. Brooding, quiet, and protective.  
If anyone, Trudy would rather have had Kenneth. Only a year and a bit older than her, soft-spoken, and a bit of a romantic. He was teased the most, by far.  
It was a mystery how none of them had been called up yet, but Trudy wasn't sure she could stand it if they were, so she tried to avoid thinking about it, at all costs.  
“There you go again. Silly little baby.”  
Trudy swatted at William, lazily, shoved her beloved necklace into her pocket, and continued closing up shop.  
William spied the package, “Oh, that Walker's finally been round, then?”  
“He's a busy man.” Trudy admonished, reddening further at the mere mention of his name.  
William gave her a knowing look, but, to Trudy's immense gratitude, said nothing.  
The latter said, “Right, I'm going up to my room, until tea's ready.” and made her way upstairs, to avoid any further questioning.  
She let herself fall back onto her bed, and daydream about a certain Mr. Walker, once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting down to eat her breakfast, Trudy's thoughts drifted to Joe's words from the day before. Was he truly serious about her? It didn't sound like him, but Trudy desperately wanted to believe it. Oh, so desperately. She'd scarcely stopped thinking about it all night.  
She glanced down at the table, where four sets of initials had been messily carved, long ago. It was the first piece of furniture her father, Michael, had let her and her brothers make, and they'd wanted to leave their mark on it, to his amusement, and their mother Diana's mild displeasure. “We have to have guests sit at this table!” she had scolded half-heartedly, but her children showed no remorse, they were still so thrilled with their work.  
Returning to the present, Trudy heard Diana ask, “What are you doing today, Trudy, sweetheart?”  
“Er, I'm going to see Mr. Walker.” Trudy admitted.  
Diana smiled, “I see. He's a lovely young man.”  
“He's keeping our business going.” Michael added. “We should all be very grateful to him.”  
William smirked, “Oh, I'm sure Trudy's showing him enough gratitude for all of us.”  
Trudy kicked him under the table.  
Kenneth mumbled, “William, don't start.”  
Michael looked up from his breakfast, and snapped, “What do you mean by that, William?”  
William sat up straight, “Nothing, Dad.” the smirk disappearing from his face.  
Trudy smiled, smugly, and stuck her tongue out at her older brother.  
William rolled his eyes, “Such a child.”  
“Such a hypocrite.” Trudy shot back.  
Diana tutted, “Eat your breakfast.”  
Trudy obeyed, but complained, “I hate the rationing.”  
Michael said, “It was never going to be fun. But, it's for the best.”  
John subtly attempted to pile some of his food onto his little sister's plate, but she noticed, and chuckled, “No, you need it.”  
John gave a tiny smirk, and muttered, “Not as much as you, you're just a baby.”  
Trudy huffed, indignantly, trying not to smile.  
The rest of the meal passed, with no further arguments, and Trudy made her way outside.  
She suddenly found herself nervous about her outfit. A white chiffon dress, with a pale pink ribbon around the waist, tied at the back. She'd had it for a few years. Her mother had made it for her, before clothes rationing started, but she rarely wore it. Her outfits tended to be more practical, as she often helped her father and brothers in the workshop. So, when she got the opportunity, she liked to look nice. But, she wasn't sure if it was enough, or if it was too much.  
She had her hair tied up, with a ribbon just like the one around her waist, and a pair of sensible black boots on, as they were the best shoes she could find. She hated heels.  
Besides, she thought it would be sensible to wear something she can walk quickly in, in case of an air raid.

Soon, she found Joe, leaning against a wall.  
He hastily put his cigarette out, and looked at her in wonder, but quickly covered that look with a cheeky grin, “Alright, darling?”  
Trudy nodded, “Yeah. You?”  
“Better now I've seen you.” Joe teased, gently.  
“Do I look alright?” Trudy asked.  
Joe said, “Yeah, you look... Great.” wanting to kiss every inch of her creamy white skin, and every single freckle on her face, and shoulders.  
Trudy chuckled, “It's old, but, I like it. And, I'd rather not have judgemental old women staring and tutting like they do at my usual outfits, when we're tryng to have a nice time.”  
Joe nodded, “Yeah, fair enough.”  
Trudy grinned, “Oh, and, now my family's out the way...”  
She held out the necklace, “Would you put it on for me?”  
Joe smirked, “I don't think it'd suit me, love.”  
Trudy laughed, “You're impossible.”  
Joe said, “Of course I will, darling.”  
He took the necklace, and said, “Hold your hair up, I don't want it getting caught.”  
Trudy obeyed.  
Joe gently fastened the necklace, letting his hands linger for as long as he could, before some people passed them.  
Despite his hands being warm, Trudy shivered with delight.  
Joe, noticing this, gave a small smile, then said, “Right. Shall we go?”  
Trudy grinned, “Yeah! Where?”  
Joe said, “We'll walk down the pier, get some lunch, then go back to mine.”  
Trudy's eyes widened, subtly, “Joe, people might hear you.”  
Joe winked, “Oh, I know.”  
“Just because you have a reputation, there's no need to go around giving me one!” Trudy scolded, not meaning a word of it.  
Walker chuckled, and took her hand, “Come on, you.”  
As they walked, Trudy asked, “How was your parade, last night.”  
Walker shrugged, “Dull. Nothing to write home about. Every minute felt like an hour, every hour felt... Like a really long hour.”  
Trudy snorted, amused.  
“Until I saw you.” Walker finished.  
Trudy raised an eyebrow, “That's sentimental, for you. Has Joe Walker gone soft?”  
Joe glanced up at her, “You know, I think I might have.”  
Trudy fell silent, rather startled.

They walked in silence, until they reached the pier, where Joe moved closer to Trudy, with a soft, “You alright, darling?”  
Trudy smiled, tightly, “Yeah, I'm fine.” wrapping her arms around herself.  
Joe frowned, “Look at you, you're shivering...” and draped his coat around her shoulders, “It's a lovely outfit, darling, but you can't rely on British weather.”  
Trudy chuckled, and leaned into his touch.  
Eventually, she piped up, “Joe?”  
Joe turned to her, curiously, “Yeah?”  
Trudy shook her head, and mumbled, “No, no, never mind.”  
Joe smiled, reassuringly, “No, go on.”  
Trudy sighed, “But, it's stupid.”  
Joe said, “So is Jonesy, but, I still listen to him. Tell me.”  
Trudy hesitated, then murmured, “You remember yesterday...”  
Joe grinned, “Yeah, I think I can vaguely recall it.”  
Trudy gave him a look, then continued, “You said you'd changed your mind.”  
Joe said, “Oh, right... That.”  
Trudy nodded, “Yeah. Well, did you...?”  
“Did I mean it?” Joe supplied.  
Trudy looked down at the ground.  
“Well, it's tricky, Trudy, you know that.”  
“But, why? You were right, it doesn't need to be complicated. Why keep messing me about, either way?”  
A brief silence, then a quiet, “Is that what you think of me?”  
Trudy said, “That's what everyone thinks of you. I don't want to, but--”  
“Yeah, I know. Well, I'm not just messing you about. I think you're great.”  
Trudy glanced up, “But...?”

“I need more time.” Joe concluded. “Look at me, darling.”  
Trudy did so.  
Joe smiled, “Will you wait for me, until then?”  
Trudy nodded in agreement.  
Joe gently stroked her cheek with his thumb, “Smile for me?”  
Trudy grinned, “Oh, you're such a sap.”  
Joe laughed in disbelief, “Oi!”


	3. Chapter 3

Once back at Joe's, Trudy looked around the living room, and saw a small picture, just above the fireplace. A picture of a young girl, not much older than Trudy herself.  
She frowned, puzzled, “Who's that, Joe?”  
Joe sighed, “Well, that would be my ex-fiancee.”  
Trudy turned to him, startled.  
Joe smiled, wryly, “She died in the last war, sweetheart. We were just kids. Thought we'd get married while we still could. Never got that far, though.”  
Trudy made her way over to him, “Oh, Joe...”  
Joe shook his head, “I'm fine. I just...”  
Trudy raised her eyebrows, “Don't want it to happen again?”  
Joe chuckled, “Yeah, I suppose so. I care about you, Trudy. I know I have a funny way of showing it.”  
Trudy smiled, “I know.”  
She sat on the arm of the couch, “Tell me about her.”  
Joe frowned, “Really? Most people don't want to hear about the exes of people that they're...”  
Trudy said, “I want to know. Besides, it might help.”  
“I doubt that, but, if you're sure...”  
He sat on the couch, lazily playing with Trudy's hair, “Well, her name was Charlotte. We met when we were... About 10, I think. She'd just moved to London.”  
“Childhood friends... That's sweet.” Trudy mused.  
Joe grinned, “Suppose so. And, when we found out about the war, I was... Terrified. I didn't want to be called up. I'd barely even lived, I wasn't ready to risk dying. And, in the spur of the moment, she said we should get married. That having someone to come home to might make me fight even harder, and cheat death altogether. She was always... Idealistic? Delusional? Either way, I loved it. She was adorable. And, that ridiculous idea made me stop panicking long enough to agree to it, and propose, with a cheap, fake ring I'd nicked the day before.”  
“Oh, romantic.” Trudy deadpanned.  
Joe laughed, “I know, I know. So, now I live basically every moment as if it's my last, even though I'm the world's biggest coward.”  
“Second biggest.” Trudy interjected. “You haven't met my Uncle Dennis. He's as scared of spiders as he is of guns.”  
Joe raised an eyebrow, amused, “You serious?”  
Trudy nodded, “I wish I was joking.”  
Joe said, “Listen, Trudy... There's something I meant to ask you, earlier.”  
Trudy moved to sit next to him, “Yeah?”  
More nervous than he expected to be, Joe said, “Yeah. The platoon are having some kind of party. Another dance, I think. I wasn't really listening, to be honest. D'you, er, wanna come? With me, I mean. As my date.”  
“Of course I do.” Trudy responded quickly, taking his hand.  
Joe said, “Then, it's a date!”  
Trudy grinned, “Yeah... Do you want to take this upstairs?”  
Joe smirked, “Oh, I thought you'd never ask.”

The next morning, Joe glanced down at Trudy, still asleep, in a nightdress that happened to fall off the back of a lorry, that Joe kept in the house especially for her.  
He smiled, fondly, and kissed her forehead.  
The young girl stirred, and mumbled, “Joe?”  
Joe murmured, “It's alright, sweetheart, go back to sleep.”  
Trudy uttered a sleepy, “Don't you have a church parade to go to?”  
Joe cursed under his breath, “So I do...”  
Trudy quickly pulled on her outfit from the day before, “Surely the neighbours'll notice this.”  
Joe shook his head, “I can give you a lift.”  
Trudy sighed in relief, “Thanks. I can probably sneak back into the house unnoticed. I've had enough practice.”  
Joe wrapped his arms around Trudy's waist, “I hate all this sneaking around.”  
Trudy said, “Me too, but, we have to. What we're doing isn't... Proper. Not until we're official.”  
Joe nodded, “No, I know. But, at the dance, at least. I can't promise anything, but, I think I'll be ready by then.”  
Trudy glanced up, her eyes filled with hope, “You mean that?”  
Joe said, “Yeah, but, like I said--”  
“I know, I know.” Trudy interrupted.  
Joe pulled on his uniform, as Trudy watched in fascination.  
He gave a chuckle, “What you looking at?”  
“You. What else?”  
“Don't give me that look, we don't have time for that.” Joe admonished, clearly loving this.  
“Not even once?” Trudy pleaded, with a flirtatious smile.  
“No.” Joe responded. “Come on, I've got to get you home.”  
Trudy pouted, but obligingly followed him to the car.

They drove in relative silence, until Joe said, “Well, we're here.”  
Disappointed, Trudy murmured, “Looks like it.”  
She leaned over and kissed Joe. A deep, prolonged kiss, that she savoured every second of.  
Joe moved a hand up to her hair, with a half-hearted murmur of, “Not now...”  
Trudy grinned, “Alright, alright. Bye.”  
She hopped out of the car, and waved him goodbye, before attempting to sneak into her house, only to be met by her parents.  
“Where in god's name have you been, you silly girl?!” her mother cried out, dragging her to the living room.  
“I'm sorry! It got later than I thought, so I stayed with a friend!” Trudy defended.  
Diana raised an eyebrow, “And what friend was this?”  
“Connie.” Trudy lied, effortlessly. Connie had been her best friend since school, so, she knew she would lie for her, without a moment's hesitation, should her parents ask her for confirmation.  
Diana and Michael shared a look, and after a great deal of silent conversation, seemed to accept that answer.  
Diana sighed, “Right. Go upstairs, and get changed. I hope you didn't sleep in your good dress.”  
“I didn't, Mum.”  
“Good.”  
Trudy made her way up the stairs, where her brothers were lurking, hitting each of them on the head, in turn, as she passed them.  
“Oi!” William protested.  
“That's what you get for eavesdropping.” Trudy said, stony faced.  
“Did you have a nice night, then?” William called out, clearly mocking her.  
“Fine, thank you.” Trudy called back, refusing to rise to his bait.  
“How is he, then?”  
Trudy stopped in her tracks, “Who?”  
William jumped up, and leaned in close, to murmur, “Your precious Joe.”  
Trudy fixed him with a furious glare, her face bright red.  
Kenneth gently pulled her away, shaking his head at William, with a soft, “Leave her alone.”  
William grinned, “Oh, I'm just teasing.”  
“Well, stop it.” Trudy said, defensively, and walked away to change into her work clothes, the sound of William's laughter behind her.

Meanwhile, on parade, talk turned to the dance, once again.  
Pike said, “I'm bringing my Eleanor.” with a loving smile on his face, and, as expected, he went off on a tangent about his girlfriend of the week.  
To be fair, it had been longer than a week. Joe thought that maybe this one would last. Eleanor Carmichael was a nice girl, equally as childish and idealistic, and the two seemed very in love.  
For Pikey's sake, Joe hoped it would work. And Eleanor's, for that matter. Joe knew her fairly well, as he used to be rather close with her older sister, before she settled down with a man, and left Walmington. They were never that serious, of course. Never as close as Trudy and Joe.  
Joe smiled, as he thought of her. She was truly mystifying. She honestly wanted to hear about Charlotte. When he had tried to confess all to Shirley she just got jealous, and their little relationship of sorts didn't last much longer after that. Joe couldn't bring himself to blame her, really, but, it stung, if he was being honest.  
He's snapped out of his thoughts by Pike's voice teasing, “And, I bet Joe's gonna bring that nice girl from the furniture shop.”  
Joe shrugged, “Yeah, I'm bringing Trudy, what about it?”  
Pike grinned, “Well, it must be getting serious, then!”  
Joe said, “You mind your own business, Spikey.”  
Pike laughed, “I knew it.”  
Mainwaring said, “Now, onto more important matters. Walker, you were late. I didn't see you in camouflage training.”  
Joe grinned, cheekily, “Well, isn't that the point, sir?”  
“No-- Well, yes, but, you're meant to turn up!”  
“Uncle Arthur? Are you bringing my mum to the dance?”  
Mainwaring sighed in exasperation, as Wilson stuttered out an answer in the affirmative. He got the feeling that this would not be a productive day for war work.


	4. Chapter 4

Before the war, Diana Innes worked in a tailors. She stayed there for many years, until she found out she was pregnant with William. After William and John were born, she started her own tailoring business, in the back room of the furniture shop. However, she gave up on that, once she was having to raise four children. She still made clothes, when she had the time, but, since the war started, she had struggled to get the materials, until Mr. Walker appeared. He could never get her much, but she was grateful. However, in the last month or so, he had become quite a bit more generous, and Diana knew exactly why. She knew what Trudy had been up to.  
Of course, she was old enough to make her own decisions, Diana knew that too. She just hoped her only daughter was careful.  
From a fairly young age, Trudy had had a shaky understanding of the birds and the bees, because, the second William learned, he came home and told his siblings, at the dinner table.  
Diana scolded him for hours, as Michael awkwardly explained to the younger ones that they'd find out when they're older. And, find out, they did. Although, Trudy's way was slightly more experience-based than Diana would have liked, but, at least she knew how to be sensible about it.  
“Mum?”  
Diana glanced up from the ironing, to look at her daughter, “Yes, dear?”  
Trudy said, “I know it's tricky, with the rationing and that...”  
Diana gave her a stern stare, “Grammar.”  
Trudy groaned, and corrected, “I know it's tricky, with the rationing, and everything, but, can you make me a dress, please?”  
“For the dance, I take it?”  
Trudy nodded, with a shy smile, “Yeah...”  
Diana sighed, “I wish I could, sweetheart. Why don't you wear your good dress again?”  
“Because he's already seen--”  
Diana raised an eyebrow.  
Trudy mumbled, “I just want to look nice.”  
Diana said, “You look lovely in that dress! We have to make do, Trudy, you know that. Besides, I can't make a dress in two days.”  
Trudy nodded, “I know. I thought I'd ask, just in case.”  
Diana chuckled, “It was worth a try. Now, are you going to help with this ironing?”  
Trudy said, “I was going to help Dad in the workshop.”  
Diana shook her head, exasperatedly, “Honestly... When I had a girl, I thought I'd be able to teach her to sew, and do chores, and... Walk with books on her head.”  
Trudy frowned, puzzled, wrinkling her nose, “What for?”  
Diana said, “It's supposed to help your posture, I think. My posh aunt always said that graceful ladies did it.”  
“That's utterly ridiculous... I'll try it later.”  
Diana grinned, then asked, “What are you going to do when you get married? There are expectations on young women to do housework, you know.”  
Trudy murmured, “I don't think I'm getting married for a long time...” with the tiniest smile appearing on her face just from imagining it.  
Diana said, “Well, at least I got to teach you to play piano. All the other things, I'd have better luck teaching Kenneth.”  
“Yeah, probably. Anyway, best get on.”  
Diana started to protest, but Trudy had already made a quick escape from the dreaded ironing, as she always managed to.

The Innes family had quite a production line, with Michael and all of his children helping to make furniture. It was as quick as it possibly could be, which still isn't particularly quick, but, when there's a war on, buying furniture is the last thing on most people's minds.  
However, on that particularly day, the shop was relatively busy, and Trudy was stuck manning it, when Connie walked in. A girl the same age as Trudy, a redheaded ball of energy, and clumsiness.  
“Trudy! Hello!”  
Trudy chuckled, “You sound surprised. Hold on, Connie, I'd better finish serving Mr. Blewitt.”  
However, after much rather tedious deliberation, Mr. Blewitt changed his mind, and left.  
Trudy rolled her eyes, then turned her attention back to Connie, swinging her long legs over the counter, to sit on it.  
Connie grinned, “Your dad wouldn't like that.”  
Trudy shrugged, “My dad isn't here. You wanna go for lunch?”  
Connie shook her head.  
Trudy said, “Do me a favour, and turn the sign to closed? I'm taking my lunch break.”  
Connie obeyed, and sat next to her.  
Trudy paused, before asking, “Connie? Have you ever balanced a book on your head?”  
Connie frowned, thinking, “Only when I have something in either hand. Why?”  
“It's meant to be good for your posture. Make you graceful.”  
Without hesitation, Connie declared, “I'll get the books.”

About half an hour later, Kenneth walked in, and chuckled, “What are you doing?”  
“Don't tell William!” Trudy beseeched.  
Kenneth said, “I would never.”  
Trudy sighed in relief, “Thank god it was just you, Kenny.”  
Kenneth smiled, “Nice to be appreciated.”  
Trudy smirked, “Don't push your luck.”  
Kenneth said, “Dad wants your help in the workshop, if you're not too busy. He's ging to get some lunch. Oh, and, hello Connie.”  
Connie gave him a small wave, still laughing at the look on Trudy's face when they were caught.  
Trudy said, “Yeah, I'll be right there.”  
Connie smiled, “Well, I'd best be off. Bye, Kenny.” and left.  
Trudy huffed, and called out, “Oh, charming.”  
Connie, realising, waved through the window.  
Trudy shook her head, in amused exasperation, and threw a book at Kenneth, “Would you put that away for me?”  
Kenneth nodded, and went to do so, then followed her to the workshop, where their brothers were working, ties and jackets abandoned on the floor, and sleeves rolled up.  
Michael said, “Right! Can I go for lunch, without any of you killing each other?”  
“Yes, Dad.” his children agreed, some more convincing that others.  
William picked up a saw, and made a jokingly threatening gesture at Trudy, from the other side of the room.  
Trudy laughed, and made a particularly rude gesture back at him.  
William gasped, in mock-horror, “Trudy, I am surprised at you!”  
“That's rich, considering you're the one who taught me.” Trudy recalled.  
“She's got a point.” grunted John, who didn't stop working for even a second.  
William thought, then shrugged, “Yeah, fair enough.” and returned to his work.  
“Are you going to that Home Guard dance, Trudy?” Kenneth inquired.  
William grinned, “Of course she is. Walker'll be there.”  
Kenneth sighed, “John, hide all the sharp tools.”  
Trudy laid a hand on his shoulder, “Nah, it's fine. Yeah, Joe'll be there. Obviously, I'm going too. I'm his date, after all.”  
“Oh, about time!” William joked.  
At the same time, John looked up at Trudy, “What?”   
His voice was soft, but, threatening, anger behind his eyes.  
“I'm 22, John.” Trudy pointed out, not for the first time.  
“Doesn't mean you should go out with him.” John snarled.  
Trudy sighed, “He's not as bad as you think. Like Mum and Dad keep saying, we should be grateful.”  
“Not that grateful!” John argued, his nose wrinkled in disgust.  
Trudy groaned, “Oh, for God's sake!” and started working, furiously. The dance couldn't come soon enough.


End file.
